


The Missing Limb

by adventursplorer



Series: One Shots [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: He knew he needed her, he just didn't know how badly he did. Was it too late to save their relationship though and how many people was he going to hurt to get her back?





	The Missing Limb

  
  
  
Bellamy plays the biggest mistake through his mind nine months later. Flashbacks of his drunken stupidity replay over and over again. Shutting his eyes, he tries to compress the cringe for about the thousandth time. Now was not the time to be thinking about it... thinking about her.

_As soon as he saw her, he felt his heart jump with joy. His best friend was finally here and with the wave of golden curls hurling towards him, he knew she was just as excited to see him as he was her._

_As Clarke approached, he hoisted her up and spun her around. After about ten seconds of laughter heard a cough next to him, Gina, his fiancé had a small smile on her face._

_"Clarke, Gina. Gina, Clarke." He introduced the two, beaming the prospects of his two favourite people getting to know each other. Both girls greeted each other and Clarke turned her attention back to Bellamy bombarding him with questions._

_The night continued on in a similar manner and Gina left early, saying she was tired. She gave him a quick kiss and Clarke a small wave, saying it was nice to meet her. That should've been his first warning sign that Gina was upset with him but it went straight over his head as his best friend was here._

_They sat on the patio away from the rest of their friends, getting into a deep conversation about their respective others. Clarke was telling him about her long-term girlfriend with whom she was wanting to take their relationship to the next level. However, Lexa just wasn't ready and Clarke was getting tired of waiting._

_Bellamy then admitted to his best friend that he was unsure about Gina. The next few words just slipped out in a drunken haze and it was that he knew exactly why and the reason was sitting right in front of him._

_At that Clarke paused, setting her drink down. She took one look at him and slowly pressed her lips to his. He felt like he had been waiting an eternity to feel something like this and it sobered him up enough to break the kiss because he had a fiancé and he couldn't do that to Gina._

_"I shouldn't have said that." He breathed out._

_"I shouldn't have kissed you." She tells him, foreheads still pressed together._

_They know they shouldn't have done it but they also knew they both felt more than best friends should feel._

_She breaks apart and stands up leaving, giving him one last lingering look. That was the last he was to see of Clarke for nine months._

Now he sits at his desk, the memory still replaying, the day before his wedding. He should feel excited, but he knows that he's going to be seeing Clarke again. He stands up abruptly pushing the chair back and rushes into the room down the hall where he knows Gina will be fitting her wedding dress for final adjustments.

He doesn't bother knocking, just swooping in and seeing a beautiful Gina standing in a white lace wedding dress.

"Bellamy! You know it's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress." She yells at him but he doesn't care. He just needs to tell her, no matter how selfish it is. It would be even more selfish to go into the marriage knowing that he doesn't fully love her and would always love someone else.

"Gina, I need to talk to you." He states, looking at Raven standing next to her.

"Can you not wait for an hour or something?" She asks him.

"No, please?" He pleads with her, his eyes begging.

She pauses for a second and rolls her eyes. "Raven, can you give us a minute?" She asks her best friend and Raven passes him giving him a look of sympathy as if she knew what was going to happen. As soon as the door closes, Bellamy lets out a breath he was holding in.

"What's wrong babe?" She questions him and the genuine concern in her voice makes what he was about to do ten times worse.

"We can't get married." He states and he's pretty sure this is the worst way to go about it. "I just can't marry you, because it would be unfair on you." He pauses, collecting his thoughts.

"Unfair how?" Her eyes are gentle while watching him.

"I love you, but it's unfair on you because I also love someone else and as much as I've tried I can't stop thinking about them." He says to her and the kiss flashes up back in his memories.

"Is this about Clarke?" Gina questions softly and knows by the look he gives her that it is.

"You deserve someone that loves you and only you." Bellamy tells Gina and she smiles at him.

She pauses for a second, smoothing out a crease on her dress, "And you should go and get Clarke." Gina says to him finally, a smile breaking out and he's confused. "Bellamy, it's okay believe it or not. It's actually a relief because I knew you loved her from the moment I saw you together, but I loved you for staying with me. I'm happy that you've finally figured it all out Bell." She tells him giving him a hug. "Now, go and get her."

Bellamy takes a step back and presses a kiss on Gina's forehead. "You're going to make someone very happy someday and whoever it is, is going to be the luckiest human ever. And I am really sorry for all of this." He tells her.

"I know you are, now go." She says to him, ushering him out. He looks back and sees her smiling back at him. She was going to make a beautiful bride someday, she just wasn't going to be his.

Raven raised her eyebrows at him when he opened the door. "The wedding is off." He quickly states, "Just make sure she's actually okay." He tells her and rushes off down the hall before she could get a word in.

Making his way to Clarke's hotel, a million thoughts run through his mind. 'What if she doesn't actually love me?', 'What if I've got this all wrong?', 'What if she's with someone else?'

When he finally made it to her door, he took a breath to compose himself and knocked on the door. It took her a minute to answer and there she stood, PJ's on and towel in hair. A look he had witnessed one too many times. "Hi." He looked at her, selfishly thinking of how beautiful she looked. 'Hi' was all he managed to breath out.

"Hi?" She questioned. "Shouldn't you be at home getting ready for your very important thing tomorrow... you know your wedding!" She jokes.

"The um... The wedding isn't happening." He rushes out and before she can say anything, he blurts out, "Can we please talk?"

"Yeah of course, what's going on?" She questions lightly taking the towel out of her hair.

"Clarke, I can't marry her." He states.

"Why?" She questions innocently as if she didn't already know the answer.

"You damn well know why. I love you, okay. I couldn't be with her when I loved you." Bellamy tells her, intently watching her for a reaction.

"Bell..." She says sympathetically.

"Look, I talked to her, she knows everything and she told me to talk to you. Clarke, I'm so in love with you I canceled my wedding. I didn't go through all this shit to be standing here wanting to be with you. Please Clarke, just say something." He begs her.

"I don't know what to say Bellamy." She tells him throwing her arms out, trying to sort her thoughts out.

"Well, you either want to be with me, or you don't." He says, giving a light laugh.

She looks at him, "Of course I want to be with you, I love you. But it's all just a lot right now and I-" he cuts her off and kisses her, it was all he needed to know.

It brought back the feeling he had all those months ago, the way his heart felt like it was expanding. The feeling of being whole, he knew that this was who he was meant to be with.

She was a part of him. She was the missing piece of him, she was what felt like his missing limb.


End file.
